A Day At Brashear High...
by Dreamer42
Summary: What would happen when you drop the guys and girls from DBZ into my high school for a day. Well, I have a pretty wacky school so read on!! Please R/R. Be nice, it is my first humor. Complete!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz or my high school, or Cartoon net work that is meantioned in here a couple of times, so don't sue me...  
Att: This story takes place at my high school in the pgh of Pa. The characters are in the 9th grade. hehe tourcher sessions ahead!R&R please!  
  
  
A Day At Brashear High...  
-------------------------------------  
It was a bright and early morning when the story takes place. Mandy was getting ready to go to school. She stood infront of her mirror glaring at her curly red hair wishing it would do what she wanted it to.  
"Stupid hair! It takes half a bottle for freakin' hair gel for you to lay down!" She screamed into the mirror  
After much screaming she finally got it the way she wanted it and looked around for something to wear.  
"I am so disfunctional at 6o'cock in the morning." She said looking through many drawers. She pulled out a pair of jeans and an orange shirt. She pulled on her mom's jean button up shirt over top for the effect. It was button down so she left it open. She walked back into her mother's room and leaned in the dark room.  
"MOM IT'S TIME TO GET UP!" She yelled in the room.  
He mom just about shot ten feet in the air. This was a morning routine.  
"SHIT AMANDA DID YA HAVE TO YELL, YA LIL BITCH?" her mom yelled.  
"Of course mom." she said walking down the steps. She got to the fifth step down and tripped over her cat and fell the rest of the way.  
"OUCHIES!" She said   
He mother cackled upstairs and shut the bathroom door. Mandy shook her head and went into the kitchen. She got a bowl of cereal and went in the living room and turned on Cartoon Network. About twenty minutes later her mom came out of the bathroom dressed in her suit for work. She placed a bagel in the toaster and sat down on the couch with Mandy.   
"Must you watch this every morning?" Her mother asked.  
"Of course mom, it is the jump I need. Even know my brain is on an automatic timer and doesn't come on until after 4 o'clock." She said matter of factly.  
Her mom shook her head and returned to the kitchen. Mandy went up stairs to brush her teeth and retrive her shoes from her messy room. She got both done and walked into her brother's room.  
"HEY! REJECT! TIME TO GET UP!" She yelled in.  
Her brother reluctenly got up and she went out to the car. Her mother drove her to school. She walked in and greeted the same people she did every morning.   
'Same as always. Brashear never changes. Ghetto school.' she thought to herself as she got her physics book out of her locker. She stared at it and wondered why she had to take it. She shrugged and stuck it in her messanger bag. She then traveled to the third floor and stood planted infront of her Physics class.   
About a half an hour later, the first period bell rang. Mandy walked in and sat down behind her friend Shannon. She poked her and Shannon turned around.  
"Hey Mandy! Did ya have a good weekend?" She asked  
"Ehh it was ok," she replied.  
The two continued their discussion until the morning announcements where over. They then turned around and got ready to take mad notes.   
"Mr. Bair, could you please pick up?" a voice from pupil services asked.  
Mr. Bair went over and picked up. He nodded and hung up.   
"Amanda? Could you run down to pupil services and pick up our new girl?" He asked  
Mandy looked up and nodded. Kinda pissed that her sleeping period would have to interupted, but oh well. She took the hall pass and ventured down to the conciler's office. She walked in and saw a girl with blue straight hair sitting kinda nervous in a chair. Mandy just walked right past her and up to the desk.  
"I'm here for the new student in Mr. Bair's room." Mandy said.  
"Okay, Bulma Briefs, this is your excort to your Physic's class." the lady said kindly.  
"Okay." She said getting up nervously and walking over to Mandy. Mandy waited for her and held the door open.  
"Hey, what's up? My name's Amanda, but I go by Mandy, nothing else." She said.  
"Oh, Hi, my name is Bulma." She said stareing at the ground.  
Mandy took her up to Mr. Bair's room and sat back down. She stuck her head down on the desk and started to go back to sleep.  
"Well, hello there, I'm Mr. Bair, you must be Bulma Briefs." Mr. Bair said. Snickers came from the room.  
"Class." Mr. Bair gave warning. "Bulma you can sit next to Amanda. Since you have already met her, she can explain to you what we are doing, and that will give her something to keep her awake."  
Mandy looked up at Bulma.  
"I do know what is going on, he just thinks I am stupid." Mandy said. Bulma laughed and Mandy began to explain what was going on. In no time the bell rang and Mandy shot out of the door. 


	2. Period 2, English Class

Disclaimer:I don't own DBZ or my High school, so don't sue me.  
Att: This is my second period class, my English teacher is really scary!!  
A Day At Brashear High...Chapter 2  
-----------------------------------------  
Mandy ran down the hall to the spot where she met up with her friend Kati. Kati walked around the corner and walked up to her.  
"Happy Monday Manda!" She said  
"Ehh" She groaned back  
The two set off for the second floor.They turned and walked down one corridor that they had correctly named Jello lane, referring to her ex-boyfriend. The two laughed and turned down another hall. They stopped in front of Ms. Shields room.   
"Oh boy, there stands the gates of hell in front of me." Mandy groaned.  
Kati laughed and waved. The two walked in different directions. Mandy sucked in a deep breath and walked into Ms. Shields' room. She looked over and saw her friends Stephanie and Heather. She ran in and sat down. The three huddled into a group and started talking until the bell rang. Ms. Shields got up from her desk and walked to the front of the room and procceded to bore the class to death.  
"Now, go and get the liturature books and read pages 569-580." She said. The whole class groaned. She left the room.  
"Up, there she goes to Mr.Himler's room." Heather laughed. The other two nodded in agreement. She returned with three boys.  
"Oh my god, check out the three hotties that just walked in!" Mandy leaned to her two friends. The three girls started whispering about the three hotties.  
"Class! This is Goku, Trunks, and Vegeta.They are new here and I expect you all to be on your best behavoir." She said. "Now, Trunks, you can sit behind Amanda. Amanda, raise your hand."   
Mandy raised her hand. He sat down behind her. She pretended to go back to work but just kept whispering things to Heather and Stephanie that sat infont and next to her.  
"Vegeta and Goku you can sit behind Heather." Ms. Shields continued. "Heather raise your hand."  
Heather raised her hand. Ms. Shields wrote the assignment on the board and passed out paper. About two minutes later Mandy felt someone poking her in the back. She turned around.  
"What are we supposed to be doing?" Trunks asked her.  
Mandy explained what they were supposed to be doing.  
"Amanda, I suggest that you quite flirting with Trunks and turn around to do your own work!" Ms. Shields yelled. Mandy turned bright red.   
"Okay times up!" She yelled five minutes later. "Brandon, go and write your answer on the board."  
Brandon got up and wrote his answer. Ms. Shields read it back.  
"And then the bunnies began to multiply because they had to much sugar and needed a way to waste it. So then the bunnies began to take over the world. And then Super Brandon began to destroy all of the bunnies with one really big boom." She stopped and looked at Brandon. "How on earth did you wind up in a PSP class?"  
"You idiot! Why didn't you just use a ki attack? Things would have gotten done so much faster!" Vegeta yelled. Everyone blinked a couple of times. Ms. Shields walked over with the very large liturature book and wacked Vegeta and Brandon in the heads with it.  
"NOW THAT IS FOR BEING STUPID!" She yelled. Everyone laughed.  
Vegeta powered up and shot a ki blast at Ms. Shields. She stood there burned to a crip. Her hair was completely gone and everyone was crackin up.  
"Medic." She coughed.  
"Uhhh... Vegeta, did ya really have to do that?" Goku asked between giggles.  
"Yes kakkarot! I am the prince of all sayians and I didn't like her so she must be destroyed." He started babbling.  
Mandy turned around and looked at him.  
"SHUT YOUR FAT MOUTH!" She yelled.  
Vegeta, not expecting anyone to yell at him jumped and closed his mouth. Both Goku and Trunks laughed. Vegeta scowled.The class finished their work and sat and talked quietly. Mandy turned around to Trunks.  
"So what class do ya have next?" She asked.  
"Uhh," He said pulling out his schedual."Jewelry."  
"I have jewelry too! You can walk up with me." She offered.  
"Ok, but is it ok that Goku comes too, because he has Jewelry also." Trunks asked.  
"Sure!" She replied.  
Not long after the bell rang and everyone took off. 


	3. Period Three, Jewelry Class...with Pyro

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or my high school.  
Att: This is my Jewelry class third period. There is pyro envolved in this class, that's what makes it fun. NEways, this should be interesting. This is my first attempt at humor so please be nice!  
A Day At Brashear High....Chapter 3  
----------------------------------------------  
Mandy said goodbye to Steph and Heather and lead Goku and Trunks up to the Jewelry room. She walked in and greeted Mr. Shuty.  
"Good Morning to you too Amanda. It is good to see that you are very cheery." He said   
"These are the new kids, Trunks and Goku." She said  
"Ahh, I have been expecting you two." He replied.  
Mr. Shuty walked off with them to explain how to do a texture project.  
"Who are they?" Mandy's friend Matt asked.  
"That's Trunks and Goku, they are new here." She said robitically. She was too caught up in making her rings to worry about Matt and his questions. Mr. Shuty soon left the two to anneal their metal tiles. They grinned at each other and heated them up with a ki blast. The room became filled with a blinding light and then disappeared with the two boys standing with their hands behind their heads.  
"Oops." They laughed. Mr. Shuty decided that maybe he should watch the two of them very carefully.He went to monitor the rest of their actions. He thought it ok to leave them alone with hammers.  
"Ok, not too hard, just enough to make a dent." Goku said out loud. Trunks was muttering just about the same thing. Goku hit the stamp and just about sent it through the table. Trunks hit it and made a tiny little dent.He smiled triumphently at Goku who glared back at him.  
"Shut up you cocky little ass." Goku hissed.  
"You're just made because I can do it and you can't." Trunks whispered back. The two bickered until Mandy walked over with her hands on her hips.  
"What are you two fighting about?" She hissed.  
They started to tell her something at the same time. She got mad and walked away. Then they went back to working on their projects.   
"Okay Mr. Shuty, what do I do now?" Goku asked showing him his tile.  
"Well, you need to glue on your pattern again and saw it out like this." Mr. Shuty said getting out a saw blade and frame.   
"Well can't I just do this?" Goku asked taking is piece of metal and paper that he had glued on while listening to Mr. Shuty and made a laser come out of his finger and accuratly blasted it out. Mr. Shuty's jaw dropped to the floor.  
"Yeah....I g-guess you could do that." Mr. Shuty stuttered.  
"Ok!" He said running off. Mandy sat there with her eyebrows raised.  
Goku and Trunks where finishing projects left and right. The class just watched them move faster than light and turn in projects. They passed up Mandy when the bell rang.  
"Damn" They both said walking out the door. Mandy shook her head and started down the hall towards her next class. 


	4. Period Four, Algebra

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or My High School, so don't sue me.  
Att: This is my fourth period class. Yet another one that I sleep in. R&R no flames!  
A Day At Brashear High... Chapter 4  
----------------------------------------------  
Mandy took off down the hall with Matt. They were laughing about some sick joke. They turn around and walk into the class.  
"Hi Ms. Homer!" Mandy exclaimed. Ms. Homer waved. Matt and Mandy sat down.   
"Well, that was an interesting jewelry class." Matt continued.  
"Yeah it was!" She replied.  
"Excuse me, is this room 312?" A strange voice came from the doorway. Mandy turned around and saw an extremly hot guy standing in the doorway.  
"Why, yes it is." Ms. Homer said cheerily.  
"Umm...Hi, my name is Gohan." He said.  
"HI! I'M AMANDA AND THIS IS MATT! YOU CAN SIT WITH US!" Mandy exclaimed.  
"Oh you poor soul." Ms. Homer said.  
Gohan walked over and sat down next to Matt and Mandy.  
"So are you any good at this Algebra thing?" She questioned.  
"Yes, Algebra happens to be one of my favorite subjects." He replied.  
"Well, I have always needed a tutor. Maybe you could help me. I could help you in any other subjects." She said sweetly.  
"Yeah, like 'Letting me take your pants off 101'" Matt laughed. Then recieved an elbow in the gut. Gohan looked kinda nervous. The bell rang and Mandy instinctivly put her head down. In no time flat she was snoring.  
"Hey, Hey!" Someone was whispering poking her in the head.  
"Huh?" She groaned.  
"The period is almost over." They said.  
She opened her eyes and looked into Gohan's charcoal eyes. She smiled.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem" He replied smiling.  
The bell rang signaling homeroom. They all filed out of the room.   
"So does this mean that you won't be walking down the hall with me anymore?" Matt asked.  
"Why wouldn't I?" She asked puzzled.  
"Cuz here come algebra boy." He said flatly.  
"Hey Mandy, wait up." He called after her.  
She stopped.   
"Yeah Gohan?"   
"Where is your homeroom?"  
"It is in the North house." She said quickly.  
"Well I guess mine is too." He said looking at his schedual.  
Mandy looked over and nodded.   
"Yep, follow me. You are in my homeroom." She said.  
"Cool!" He replied.  
'Yes, he is so mine!'she thought. They reached the homeroom right before the bell rang. Mandy ran over and sat down next to her friend Charlotte.  
"Who is the new hottie?" She asked Mandy.  
"That is Gohan, isn't he dreamy?" She asked getting lost in a daydream.  
"Amanda, you had better do something before you get detention!" Ms. Cummings yelled.  
She took out her book and pretended to read for fifteen minutes. The lunch bell rang and everyone headed for the cafeteria.  
------------------------------------------------------  
I know this isn't that funny but I don't give a damn! I like it! That is why I am writting it. If you don't like it you don't have to read it so there! 


	5. LUNCH!!(not the character)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or my High school so don't sue me!  
Att: This is lunch. My favorite period next to both of my music classes and my jewelry/metalergy class. {^_^} O! I forgot to mention. All of the relations to each character are the same. Like, Goku is still Gohan and Goten's dad and such. However, I the author, have put a spell upon them so I could show them the torcher of being at Brashear. *laughes evilly from her computer in hell*  
  
A Day At Brashear High...Chapter 5  
----------------------------------------------------  
Charlotte and Mandy lead Gohan out into the hall. They stopped at the end of one of the halls and waited.  
"What are we waiting for?" He asked.  
"Our two friends Steph and Heather." Mandy replied.  
"Oh, ok!" Gohan said, enjoying the company of his new found friends.  
Heather and Steph came around the corner and all five of them started down the hall.   
"Hey! Bro! Wait up!" Someone called from behind.  
Gohan turned around.   
"Hey Goten!" Gohan greeted the boy that looked similar to him.  
"This is my little brother Goten." He introduced.  
Goten made a quick bowing motion.  
"That's the way to go bro! Make friends with all of the ladies!" Goten said raising his eyebrows. This sent the girls into hysterics. They were crackin up.  
"What kind of trouble are you two getting into now?" Another voice came. But the Mandy, Heather, and Steph knew who that was. They turned around to be confronted by Trunks. Charlotte's mouth dropped open.  
"What a hottie." She whispered to Mandy.  
"Isn't he? He sits behind me in English." She replied.  
"You lucky bitch." Char laughed. The whole group continued down to the lunch room all gossiping about what was going up. They turned and walked down the steps and onto the main floor. Everyone went their separate ways. The four girls however had lockers near each other.  
"I didn't know that the world possesed such boys." Char said.  
"Me either. Gohan is so hot I could just take him home with me and..."Mandy started but was stopped by Heather's hand over her mouth.  
"You have a sick mind." She said.  
"Why thank you!" Mandy grinned. She removed her Ya Veras! Spanish book from her locker and took out the Physics book.   
The girls came out of the locker room and met up with the boys. They went and got lunch from the lunch line. They walked back to the girls' regular table.  
"Uhh... do ya want us to find another table?" They asked.  
"No!" Mandy said. "Watch this." She walked over and stood over a bunch of girls that no one at the table liked.  
"Get out! No one likes you!" The girls got up. They feared her wrath. The went and sat with the rest of their little hoeish friends.   
"Have a seat." Mandy said with great pride. Everyone sat down and started talking.  
"Well, it was the greatest in English today!" Mandy laughed.  
"Yeah it was! My dad set Ms. Shields's hair on fire!" Trunks laughed. By the time the whole english period subject was over, they were all laughing to hard to eat. They got up and went outside. Zach was out there with Jason.  
"AHH!! I swear to god if Jason comes over here and starts hittin on me again, I am gonna kick his ass from here to hell and back!" Mandy spat out with disgust.  
"We'll kick his ass if he touches you!" They answered as one.  
The girls just blinked.  
"Cool beans man! I get bodyguards." Mandy exclaimed   
Jason and Zach came wandering over.  
"Hey Mandy! Did anyone ever ask you how to get in those pants of yours? Can I start by buying you a drink?" He laughed.  
"J, that was so lame." She said with a look of pure disgust.  
"Look, leave the girl alone, she don't like you." Gohan defended.  
"Who are you to be tellin me what to do, twig man!" J yelled back.  
Gohan walked over and picked up J and threw him into the next county. Zach ran for it and the whole back court yard started laughing and cheering. Gohan bowed and looked over at Mandy.  
"Thanks Gohan, I owe ya one!" She said smiling.  
"No problem! Just helpin out a nice girl like you." He said slightly blushing.  
"Somebody likes you." Char whispered in her ear.  
Mandy turned eight shades of red. They bell rang and everyone went back in for sixth period.  
------------------------------------------------------------  
Please R&R. No flames pleaze, this is my first attempt at humor. Well, I'm not going to do anymore periods because all of mine are boring. 6=chorus, 7=spanish 8=civics/legal 9=1hour's worth of band practice. So I will just write the closing chapter!   



	6. END! FEEL THE WRATH OF THE AUTHOR!

Disclaimer: I don't own Dbz or my High School, so don't sue me.  
Att: Well, as I said at the bottom of chapter 5 this is the last chapter. This is the chapter where everyone goes back to their normal selves, and all go haywire on the author. That's me! Enjoy and R&R!  
  
A Day At Brashear High...Chapter 6  
-------------------------------------------------------  
The day ends, the bell rings, and Mandy and the rest of the cast of DBZ go home.   
  
The End...  
  
Me: Ok, you are all back to normal now.   
(Z fighters and cast take on original form)  
  
Vegeta: What did ya do that for? Why did ya shrink us like that?  
Me: Because I felt like it.  
Vegeta: Not good enough! I am the Prince of all Sayians and I want you to bow down before me and kiss my feet until I think you have apologized for your actions.  
Me: And what if I refused?  
Vegeta: Then I will blast you into the next demension.  
Me: Hahahah! I am the author of this story and what I say goes. So if I want you wereing a polka dotted dress and platform shoes, then you will be wearing a polka dotted dress and platform shoes.  
Vegeta: You wouldn't!  
(The gang is doing the switch their gaze from one speaker to another.)  
Me: Watch me!  
(Vegeta is now wearing a polka dotted dress and bright pink platform shoes. The gang starts rolling on the ground laughing.)  
Vegeta: I'm sorry, just give me back my other clothes!  
Me: Okay, just because I am nice. You see, if it were my friend Steph, then you would still be in that polka dot dress.  
*snaps fingers and his old clothes come back. Vegeta sighs relief*  
Trunks: So what was the real reason for doing this to us?  
Me: I don't think you guys really know what tourcher is, my school is the ultimate prison. So, did you feel agony, bordisum, close to blasting a ki attack right through your head?  
All: YES!!  
Me: You are all weak then, you will just have to stay here until you get stronger. Goodbye!  
*Author disappears cackling evilly as she returns to her computer in hell*  
Trunks: What are we going to do now?  
Goku: I guess we get to go and do our homework.  
ChiChi: I guess we all have to go study...  
  
The End...for real this time....hehe... 


End file.
